Innocence
by TinyButDangerous
Summary: Vanessa is a hybrid child with no family to care for her. When she stumbles upon the Cullens' after hunting; a certain wolf imprints. Can the Cullens teach her about family and love? Will Rosalie get the chance at motherhood she never thought she had? Will Vanessa finally get the family she always wanted? Post Breaking Dawn. I don't own Twilight.
1. Chapter 1

Vanessa stared around the playground, her eyes falling from person to person. She was looking for a specific profile; isolated but close enough to be able to watch the children from a distance. It was the type she always went for; the ones that stood out and were clearly waiting to make a move on an unsuspecting child.

Vanessa grinned as her eyes fell upon an individual with gelled, black hair and cloudy blue eyes. Her was watching the children with a well suppressed smirk on his face. He had an ugly jacket on and his boots were dirty and worn. He looked to be underdressed for sitting in a park in Forks.

She grinned acknowledging the burning in her throat and skipped towards the man. Vanessa checked herself to make sure she looked presentable. Even this creep would have trouble following someone covered in blood from head to foot.

She skipped around the man, listening to his heart accelerating every time she would pass him. Her smirked at her, rubbing his hands together. She pretended to trip in front of him before skipping down the street. She could hear him get up and begin following her down the street. Her heart picked up in pace as she eagerly licked her teeth in anticipation.

As she turned down an alley away from public eye. He followed behind, his heart beating also with anticipation. She almost felt bad for the creep… almost.

As soon as he was in the alley; Vanessa jumped up and threw her hands around his neck, snapping it as she bit into him. She didn't like dealing with their struggles or their screams once her venom hit them, so she usually snapped their necks. Once he was drained, she dragged him over with the others where she could deal with them after the sun went down.

She quickly reversed her sweater so the blood would not be visible and turned down the alley. Her reflection became visible in a window and she smiled.

To the rest of the world, Vanessa was a blonde haired, blue eyed eight year old. Only she knew she was a half-vampire, blood drinking devil child… or at least that's what her father called her as soon as she could walk and he could leave her to fend for herself. That was three years ago.

Vanessa ran into the woods and took off; she noticed an odd smell... Actually several odd scents. She noticed a wolf standing, staring at her with intense eyes. It's eyes looked almost human and confused her so much. Animals didn't have human eyes. She was so caught up in its eyes that she barely noticed a bronze haired man step out in front of her. She collided with him hard and fell back.

He was a vampire; she could tell by his lack of pulse but his odd colored eyes confused her to no end. She turned back and noticed the wolf was watching her as though it were worries for her well-being.

"Hi, I'm Edward Cullen," he said softly.

"I'm Vanessa," she said. "Just Vanessa."

Edward frowned at the child confused as to why she didn't have a last name.

The wolf disappeared behind a tree and Vanessa found herself wishing he'd return. As she turned back to Edward, a teenage boy appeared and Vanessa felt like she knew him. He had the same eyes as the wolf and...

"That's impossible," she whispered staring at the boy, her eyes filled with wonder.

"Where are your parents, sweetie?" Edward said, bending down to Vanessa's level.

"My mom's dead and my dad didn't want to be responsible for a devil spawn," she shrugged lightly as she remembered his hurtful words. This man would know what she was saying.

"You're not a devil spawn," the boy whispered in wonder.

Edward stared at the boy for a minute and back to Vanessa. He sighed and threw his hands up in the air as though he had just been convinced to do something.

"Would you like to come and wash up at our place?" Edward asked.

Vanessa looked at the other boy who smiled as Vanessa yawned and began swaying. She felt the other boys hands wrap around her as she fell into a deep sleep. Why didn this always happen when she overfed?


	2. Chapter 2

Vanessa woke up in a room that was almost completely surrounded by windows. There were four other people in the room. Vanessa recognized Edward and the boy from earlier. There was another man who looked native and a pale blond woman and a big beefy pale man. Vanessa knew two of them were vampires and the other one was probably like the young boy.

Vanessa remembered her mother; her scent and her expression as she held her before she died. Vanessa stared at the woman with an expression of awe because of how much she looked like her mother. It brought tears to Vanessa's eyes, as the memories began to overwhelm her.

"She's such a cutie," the tall, native man whispered to the other boy.

"Who are you?" Vanessa asked as she stared at the people in the room. She was ready to attack if she decided that they were a threat.

Edward smiled softly at her. He introduced a woman called Rosalie, her husband Emmett, the boy called Seth and the other one as Jacob. Vanessa stared at Seth and felt like she could already trust him; which was unusual since she rarely ever trusted anyone. She stared over at Rosalie; the one who reminded her of her mother.

"What's wrong sweetie?" she asked, her voice reminding her of her mother's soft voice. She'd only heard her voice twice before she had died but it was pretty close.

"You remind her of her mother," Edward spoke, causing Vanessa to stare at him with surprise. The blonde woman looked like she wanted to cry but Vanessa knew that couldn't happen. Her father had explained that much to her.

"He can hear your thoughts," Seth spoke, causing Vanessa to blush. Wait what!

"You can read my mind!" Vanessa shrieked. "That is very rude!"

The man called Emmett burst into laughter and smiled at Vanessa.

"I like her!" Emmett's voice was loud and deep and it frightened Vanessa a bit. Seth shot a glare at him; while Rosalie smacked his head. Vanessa calmed down and looked at Seth who was smiling at her. Without thinking, she found herself smiling back at him.

"Where are you going to go tonight?" Edward asked, smiling at Vanessa.

"I usually go to the playground and sleep in the slide," she said softly, noticing the blond woman looked almost devastated at her words. Rosalie cast a sharp look to Edward who flinched and looked back at Vanessa.

"Would you like to stay here for a while? It doesn't seem fair that you have to sleep outside," Edward whispered.

Vanessa stared at him, not really sure if she trusted these people. She stared over at Rosalie and then back to Seth and once again couldn't help but feeling like she could trust them. But when she stared at Emmett and his size; he could crush her like a bug. He grinned and his whole expression softened and she felt dumb for being so terrified of him.

"Why do you care?" she asked, not knowing why they would want to take in a freak like her.

"Because I have a daughter who is just like you. You're different, you're not a freak," he said softly. Vanessa looked back at Rosalie and back to Seth and nodded softly.

"Sweetie, would you like to get cleaned up?" Rosalie asked, standing in front of her and held out a hand for Vanessa to take. Vanessa nodded and took the hand but stared at Seth.

"Don't worry, the mutt will still be here," she said, really trying to bite her tongue.

Vanessa followed Rosalie up a flight of stairs on into a bathroom bigger than any of the bathrooms she'd ever been in. She watched as Rosalie filled a bubble bath and showed her where the towels were. When Rosalie was gone, she jumped into the tub and began playing with the bubbles. She never had a bubble bath before and was amazed with how they felt against her skin.

When Rosalie returned with a pile of clothes, Vanessa was built stuff with the bubbles and laughing as she drooped over before collapsing. Rosalie held up and outfit that was a lot nicer than the rags she had been wearing for the past couple weeks.

"Is this okay? It's my nieces," she said softly.

Vanessa nodded, staring happily at the simple outfit. Grey pants and a soft pink t-shirt.

"What's with your eyes?" Vanessa asked suddenly. "Are you wearing contacts?"

"No, we drink animal blood. It makes our eyes gold," she explained as she began washing Vanessa's hair. Vanessa had never had her hair washed with shampoo before and found the smell to be comforting.

"You can do that?" Vanessa asked, completely shocked and baffled at the idea of not killing people. Sure, she always targeted the creepy men as she had been taught to look for but she still hated actually killing people. She just snapped their necks so she didn't have to listen to their screams because they always tore her apart on the inside and it might not have even been necessary!

"What's that like?" she asked, as Rosalie put conditioner into her hair.

"Not as good but it does the trick," Rosalie answered. "Do you want to try it?"

Vanessa quickly nodded. "How do you do it?"

Rosalie shrugged and looked thoughtful for a minute.

"I will have to check to see how they did it with Nessie when she was still small but it shouldn't be that different. You're fine for now, right?"

Vanessa nodded. She had only just recently fed and would be more than good for a couple days.

"So no more hurting people?" Vanessa asked quietly.

"Yeah, no more hurting people," Rosalie responding, causing Vanessa to break into a wide smile that showed off her teeth; her eyes sparkling with joy and happiness at the idea of not hurting anymore people.

Once Vanessa was clean and dressed in the new outfit, Rosalie sat and brushed her hair out. Vanessa had never had someone do her hair before and it felt really nice. Her father never really cared about her hair or clothes; just that she didn't look like she's been killing people with her bare hands. And then he left and she really couldn't be bothered until she began to draw attention to herself.

But this was the first time she ever felt so clean and her skin felt softer than she could ever remember it feeling. The clothes felt warm and soft against her skin; like a cloud had hugged her. She felt so calm and relaxed that as Rosalie put the brush through her hair, she couldn't keep her eyes open and before she knew it; she had fallen asleep once again.

Rosalie knew the second Vanessa had fallen asleep; she was completely relaxed in Rosalie's arms and softly snoring. Rosalie felt so calm and content with the child in her arms. She felt like her heart was swelling in her chest and like it could explode with happiness despite the fact that it wasn't beating anymore.

Emmett came into the room and smiled upon seeing his wife so happy and filled with joy.

"I remind her of her mother, Emmett," Rosalie said, her voice almost shaking with happiness.

"And I'm sure she'll be happy to have you there for her," he said, wrapping his arms around his wife.

"Are you sure Emmett?" Rosalie asked, knowing just how big a responsibility this was. She was ready for it but she wanted to make sure Emmett was. They'd never even considered talking about children; so she had no idea how Emmett felt about the idea.

"I couldn't be more sure of anything in my life… I want you to be happy and she's got spunk," he said grinning as Vanessa snuggled deeper into Rosalie's arms. "Besides, I already know you have no intention of letting her go."


End file.
